Sin ton ni son
by SarahNazareth
Summary: Después de una noche placentera, Sherlock se despierta con el terrible descubrimiento de que ya no es él mismo. Ahora deberá pensar cómo salir de esa en una pieza. Slash.


**Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo escribo lo que mi musa me indica, todo sin fines de lucro.

**Beta:** Mundo Crayzer

* * *

Sherlock viajaba ligero por un paisaje vagamente conocido pero mucho más colorido de lo que recordaba. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo embargaban y le hacían sonreír como jamás había sonreído.

_–Te quiero John, siempre te he querido –susurraba en su oído mientras sus manos recorrían con ternura la espalda del doctor, quien se arqueaba ante el suave roce._

_–Es más de lo que jamás me habría atrevido a soñar. También te quiero Sherlock, como a nadie jamás –los labios de John se posaron en los de Sherlock con anhelo, tomando todo lo que podía de su compañero, aunque una pequeña parte de él era consciente de que tenían tiempo; tanto como desearan._

Pero el recuerdo terminó muy rápido y un repentino dolor de cabeza lo despertó, dejándolo completamente aturdido. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza en un claro esfuerzo de hacer remitir el dolor, pero pasados cinco minutos comprendió que eso no sucedería, por lo cual los abrió. La imagen que apareció ante él lo confundió completamente.

Una habitación grande, de un color blanco inmaculado, con decoraciones sofisticadas y pomposas se encontraba frente a él. Pero eso no era lo más alarmante de la situación, sino el suave y tibio cuerpo que se arrullaba a su lado pacíficamente con una mano sobre su cintura, y estaba segurísimo de que no se trataba de John, puesto que quien estaba a su lado era más alto, delgado y atlético.

El pánico de Sherlock se disparó y empezó a pensar desesperadamente cómo había llegado a estar en esa situación, pero no conseguía nada que lograra explicarlo por mucho que le buscara sentido. Así que decidió que, sin importar lo que había sucedido, era momento de salir de aquella casa desconocida, dirigirse inmediatamente a Baker Street y a estar junto a su querido John una vez más. Ya encontraría maneras de explicarle por qué no había despertado con él, sino en otra cama, en otra casa y con otro hombre.

Se zafó cuidadosamente de la mano del rubio que dormía junto a él, pero conforme iba moviendo su cuerpo se daba cuenta de que había algo incorrecto. La manera en que sus músculos respondían a cada movimiento se sentía mal, como si no se tratara de su cuerpo, sino el de algún otro.

Levantó ambas manos hasta ponerlas a la altura de su visión, procurando hacer movimientos lentos para no despertar a su compañero, pero al observar sus manos tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener la exclamación que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Ya había notado que aquel no parecía su cuerpo, pero ver esas manos (unas que reconocía puesto que había visto de cerca en más de una oportunidad), lo había dejado con la sangre helada y sentía como el color abandonaba rápidamente sus mejillas.

Se levantó con prisas de la cama y buscó el baño, dando con él un minuto después. Entró y se encerró, apresurándose hacia el espejo en donde observo con ojos desorbitados, que el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada era nada más y nada menos que James Moriarty. Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó, halándose ligeramente el cabello y las orejas. _No puedo llegar a Baker Street así… John me mataría antes de que pudiera atravesar el umbral._

Pero tenía que haber alguna manera de salir de allí, aquella pesadilla tenía que tener alguna explicación lógica, sólo que aún no se le había ocurrido cuál.

De pronto, sintió un leve golpeteo en la puerta del baño y miró hacia ese lugar con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Vete! –la voz de Moriarty salió por sus labios y Sherlock hizo una mueca.

–¿Estás bien? –respondió otra voz conocida, la voz de Sebastian Moran, teñida con un deje de preocupación tan meloso que se le revolvió el estomago.

–Perfectamente, pero quiero estar solo. ¡Vete ahora mismo!

Escuchó pasos alejarse de la puerta y un ligero revuelo, seguido del sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Morán debía estar acostumbrado a recibir órdenes así, en vista de que no había dicho absolutamente nada al salir.

Sherlock se dio una última mirada en el espejo, respiró hondo y decidió salir del baño para poder vestirse. Pero, ¿a dónde iría? No podía ir ni con John, ni con Lestrade y mucho menos con Mycroft. Así que se hallaba encerrado no sólo en el cuerpo, sino también…

En ese momento sintió un golpe tan fuerte en la parte media de la espalda que todo pensamiento racional, el aire de sus pulmones y su capacidad de mantenerse de pie se esfumaron con la rapidez de un parpadeo y se sintió caer en el suelo y golpearse la barbilla y luego la sien, con lo que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Se despertó momentos después, sintiéndose desorientado, adolorido y muy pero muy enfermo. Alcanzó a levantarse ligeramente antes de echar fuera todo el contenido de su estomago. Se enrolló en el suelo de su sala de estar sintiéndose febril y mareado, y momentos después cayó en cuenta… Se encontraba en su sala, en Baker Street, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y confirmó lo que sus demás sentidos ya le habían dicho, que se encontraba en casa. Levantó un poco más la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de un enfadado y atemorizado John, con su viejo bate en la mano, listo para asestar lo que probablemente era el segundo golpe del día. Pero Sherlock alzó las manos para protegerse al tiempo que le gritaba "¡No John, por favor!"

El aludido bajó el bate y aún con el ceño fruncido lo miró expectante –¿Eres tú, Sherlock?

–Sí, soy yo, lo juro –dijo el detective sin fuerzas–. Somos novios desde anoche, me dijiste que me amabas después de que casi morimos y terminamos enredados en mi cama prácticamente toda la noche –le contesto y vio con alivio como John bajaba completamente la guardia y se agachaba para ayudarle, depositándole suaves besos en cualquier parte del cuerpo, sin ton ni son, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y lo llevaba al baño para asearse y tratar de bajarle la fiebre.

• • •

–¿Qué demonios crees que haces, idiota? –gritó Moriarty mirando con profundo desprecio a Moran, quien estaba preparado para asestarle un nuevo golpe a quien estaba convencido de que no era Jim. Sin embargo, el hombre, a pesar de verse completamente enfermo y sin fuerzas, se puso en pie–. Si te atreves a pegarme con eso, te juro que te mato –le dijo con desprecio y Moran comprendió que el que tenía en frente en ese momento era nuevamente su jefe. Lo conocía tan bien que con sólo escuchar la manera en que se dirigía hacia él (especialmente después de una noche como la anterior), se había dado cuenta de que era el hombre a quien amaba.

–¿Me vas a ayudar o vas a quedarte allí como un tonto toda la mañana? –le preguntó Moriarty y Sebastian sonrió y pasó una mano por debajo del brazo de su jefe, llevándolo directamente al baño para que tomara una ducha y se recostara, pues tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable.


End file.
